Daycare Encounters
by XRose Black
Summary: When a Lopunny is dropped off in the daycare, she not only grows in experiences... But in Other areas too! WARNING! M for mature audience, Contains Lemons.


_BE WARNED!The following is rated MA for mature Adult readers- Not for ages under 17. Contains Lemons and PokemonXXX_

**Daycare Encounters**

Lopunny had been dropped off at the daycare by her trainer, who said she needed a little time off for a while.

It was her first time away from her trainer, who had raised her not long ago and bonded and now was being left behind for a while.

She said it was because she was still too young and inexperienced, and the people she had been left with had experience raising pokemon for trainers while they went away for a while.

The trick as she was finding out, was by playing with other pokemon left behind by their trainers as she glanced around and saw she was not alone.

"Lop!" she yelped, calling out in surprise and uncertainty as she saw the pikachu standing there reply back with curiosity.

"Pika?"

Lopunny looked to her left and caught the glance of a Gallade, who paused his defensive stances to look back at the scared and

Newly arrived lopunny.

She blushed when they met eyes, and looked away.

An eager pikachu than hoped and called her out, "pika, pikachu!" offering his company to walk her around and play with her, which she gladly accepted and no soon where they exchanging playfull hits and lunges.

They practiced their newly learned attacks on each for a while, until they became tired and dropped on the ground.

Lopunny lay back on a tree, her bunny legs open as she panted and caught her breath.

However, pikachu caught her scent and looked directly and her in an opportunistic position he could not resist getting closer to.

Lopunny was caught off guard, the pikachu she had just met earlier was now licking her and sniffing her and cleaning her fur covered femininehood.

A startled Lopunny blushed, she became rosy as the pikachu sniffed her and identified her current status, she was in season and he was in heat.

Pikachu had become hard and exposed, and his cheeks discharged faint sparks and jolts and soon he was tickling her with his rather smaller and erect member.

Pikachu's thrusts however, were rapid and thrilling as he discharged weak jolts, the sensation pleasing her and making her moan out "Lop! Ny!

"Lopunny! Lop!"

Pikachu liked hearing her, he liked her taste and feel as he continued to thrust her and seed her repeatedly, to which only tickled Lopunny with

an erotic lust for more, which pikachu sadly could not fully fulfill.

Suddenly, Lopunny felt her being lifted and placed on someone's arms and chest and her breast being fondled aggressively and passionately.

It was Gallade, and he whispered out a as he massaged her with lust, "Lop..." she said.

"...llade..."

Lopunny then kicked pikachu away from her wet pussy, he was not done licking her and cried out angered and still in wanton "PIKA PI?"

Lopunny ignored him, turning her attention to gallade whose member slowly rose to full length in front of her, pink and rosy with desire and felt it harden as she licked the tip of him malehood.

Gallade panted and moaned his name, disrupted vowel and he watched the lopunny licked him wet, her gentle and furry paws touching his shaft and feeling vulnerable to her warmth.

He caressed her, her fur soft and fluffy like cotton.

Gallade then lay her down, eyes meeting as she gasped scared and saw him hover on top of her, his malehood rubbing against her cunt area as if seeking the door to the promised land amongst a suffocating maze of fur.

His hands then pushing away the fur that veiled and hid her feminine gem, looking and uncovering and opening an untouched cave of wet wonders and fleshy desire, warm walls pulsating for the pleasure and sex of the opposite genders, begin him to come in and share the love.

Love lopunny, in her mind, wanted not, for she was scared of her trainer and scolds that might come if she was caught in such situation but which regrettably was in her nature.

A drive shared by all the pokemon kind, reproduction and procreation was a complete natural order demanded for living.

A cruel truth indeed.

Gallade prodded her hidden labia, he soft and strong fingers fitting in and stimulating her walls as he watched her expressions and responses to his

actions.

He was kind, nothing brutal other pokemon would normally do out of hand.

Pikachu on the other hand, was licking himself clean and pleasuring himself instead, watching sadly and hopeful for the dominate gallade to get off and have a go at her once more.

Gallade continued to thrust his fingers in her, lopunny moaned her name and purred and he went ahead and licked her already soaking cunt clean from the mixed juices of her and the seeds of pikachu.

Grabbing her legs and lifting her, he begun to thrust her sensually at first, her first cry loud with pain and horror, slowly showing her lust and want and please through as he continued.

She looked at him, thrusting her, fucking her and locking eyes with flushed expressions.

Caressing her own breast, massaging herself and her own nipples Gallade wished he could also if he was not busy pistoning her at the moment.

Gallade screamed, exhaling as he came inside, feeling her embracing warm walls respond with pulses and aftershocks as her cunt welcome his incompatible seeds through, only to be rejected inside as she came instead, lubricating and wetting themselves instead.

Lopunny moaned loudly, shaking with the fever of furor and ecstasy as she felt her physiology work through, responding to her lover's effort, pulsating, orgasming, breaking her virgin mantle and making her bleed.

Blood that mixed with their lovemaking fluids in a concoction of natural and ritualistic mating ambrosia.

Gallade was overcome by the powerful sensation that he fell, stopping and supporting himself with both arms on top of her, whom she embraced and cuddled in her arms and breast he felt rub against his face, warm fur and erected, hard nipples he licked and suckled on.

the smell of his saliva feeling his nostril and the taste corrupted by that of her soft fur as he sensually fucked her and she called him with moans.

Gallade then picked her up and placed her on top, lifting and ramming her down and soon riding him like a rocking bronco, tits bouncing wildly in front

of him and holding hands and moaning in unison.

Lopunny fell on him, she was not able to take some much brutality, which Gallade then didn't mind and embraced her instead, penetrating her like a forced jackhammer in a water hole, mixing fluids in a liquid mess along with blood.

Pikachu still stood by, going back and forth to see if the rather taller and dominant pokemon would let go or if there was an opening so instead, so he hoped from behind at a still laying Lopunny and fucked her anally instead, adding to the furor and painful double moment that she was going through.

Lopunny stood up and fell off gallade, and after a moment she sat up and instead, stood on her fours and exposed herself widely to him, her femalehood a lust soaked welcome for more, dripping of mixed fluids.

the fur around her cunt different in colour as it was soaked from the many fluids and exposing a brief glance the entrance to her insides of pleasure, her labias and moist walls that seemed to breathe and exhale with life.

"LOP! LOPUNNY! LOP!" she exclaimed with a flushed expression, unable to wait any longer for her lover and mate to come at her again.

Gallade went ahead, penetrating once more with numerous hard thrust that fighting pokemon had to offer, seeding her and reaching climax together.

Pikachu once again ignored and going to grab her attention, Lopunny then positioned him on his back on the ground and while she was being fucked by an imposing knight,

she blew her practice partner's small moist and hard member and heard him cry out loud from the thrill and ecstasy.

"PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu could not contain himself, his penis like a piston and pulsating fast in her mouth, ejaculating numerously as rodent pokemon would,

Lopunny did not mind as she was more focused on the feeling of his more imposing partner than the small one.

Gallade grabbed her and stood her up next to his chest, their members never letting go of one another and still pulsating with warmth.

He fondled her and smelled her, feeling her curves and enjoying each other's company in arms.

They fell on the ground where he screwed her still from behind; she grabbed pikachu close to her chest, the small rodent enjoying being cuddled between breasts of soft, rabbit fur.

When they reached height for long minutes, they then sat up and caught their breaths.

Lopunny opened her legs and begun licking herself clean, the salty and smelly fluids a mess for the most part, most her crotch area, were an embarrassment to her.

Lopunny looked up and saw both partners watching her, making her shy and embarrassed and quickly ceased her activity.

They cuddled together under the tree and fell asleep, letting time pass and waiting for their trainer's return.

Enjoying such small moment and time they had left with each other...


End file.
